


Гнездо для ангела

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bjd, Cooking, Doll cosplay, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oysters, Photo Set, doll miniature, photo story, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Страдающий в одиночестве Кроули пытается приманить ангела в свою квартиру, декорируя ее под ангельский вкус и используя другие известные ему средства привлечения ангельского внимания.Форма:фотоистория, куклокосплей
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж





	Гнездо для ангела

  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/f2/79/l6k4g0yo_o.png)

Корзинка для пикника, камин

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/d7/OOvYlZTB_o.png)

Граммофон, древний кнопочный телефон, конфеты, свечи... Что я забыл?

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/e6/Jn0F1miU_o.png)

Розы! Точно.

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/18/d6/xTr2n8Vp_o.png)

Пирожные, десерты, все как ты любишь, ангел.

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/26/AVTwrNcG_o.png)

Ты должен прийти!

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/43/YWEMUUE3_o.png)

Кого я обманываю. Ты не придешь.

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/a4/KSczUv3J_o.png)

И остается только пить...

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/06/3e/hq7nJxxn_o.png)

В одиночестве. Полном и беспросветном...

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/7d/P89gLXx9_o.png)

Решительный аргумент - уж это-то точно должно сработать!

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/71/50/4Y3DDEqu_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 15.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
